Eliwood
Eliwood (エリウッド Eriuddo) appears as one of the three main characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and is the father of Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. History Eliwood was born of the noble house of Pherae, his father was Lord Elbert and his mother was Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend was Hector the younger brother of the Marquess Ostia. These two attended school together and as they grew older their friendship grew as well. He is expected to be around the age of 16 when Lyn first meets him in chapter 7 and a year older in chapter 11 (Eliwood's story) or chapter 12 (Hector's story), due to his support conversation with Hector that states they have been sparing since the age of 12 once every two months, with a total of 30 or so battles. If so then he would be 17 in his story Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Lyn's Story By chance one day when Eliwood was scheduled to meet with Hector he stumbled upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl named Ninian. After he set about rescuing the girl he met Lyn and decided to see if he could help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. Eliwood convinced Caelin's neighbors to remain neutral in Lyn's dispute. Eliwood's story Eliwood is a noble on a quest to find his father, who had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal. His objectives soon change, however, and Eliwood fights a group of assassins called the Black Fang. As the story progresses, Eliwood comes to battle with Nergal's morphs (zombie-like creatures, some of who are sentient), Nergal himself, and a renegade Fire Dragon to save the world. To defeat Nergal, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous Rekka no Ken or "Blazing Sword", which was used by Roland, the founder of Lycia. Depending on his supports, he can wed Lyndis, Ninian, or Fiora, and becomes the father of Roy. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi At the start of the game, he is beset by illness, so he decides to stay at Castle Pherae to not be a burden on Roy, he then sends his son to Ostia and hired Dieck's mercenaries to help him. However, he and Hector can be used as playable characters after you beat the game in the link arena and the battle maps. He comes as a Paladin. He plays a minor role in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga during the Kruzzard arc which occurs between chapters 9 - 13. During this arc, he is attempting to help reform the Lycia Allaince admist a rebellion lead by Kruzzard. He then later works with Cecilia in sending Al's group to the Western Isles to investigate the Etruian governments corruption on the Isles. Character Data Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Recruitment Eliwood’s Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Hector’s Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Lord |Anima |1 |18 |5 |5 |7 |7 |5 |0 |7 |5 |Sword - D |Rapier Vulnerary Promotional gains * Promotion to: Knight Lord * Hit Points: +4 * Strength: +2 * Speed: +1 * Defense: +1 * Resistance: +3 * Constitution: +2 * Aid: +2 * D Rank in Lances Growth rates |80% |45% |50% |40% |45% |30% |35% Supports *Hector *Lyn *Ninian *Marcus *Lowen *Harken *Fiora Overall While Lyn specializes in skill and speed and Hector specializes in HP, strength, and defense, Eliwood is the most well rounded of the three lords. This can be a good or a bad thing. If the RNG is kind to you he could have fantastic stats across the board... Or he could have 7 strength at level 20. Despite the riskiness of his growths, he should be trained anyway because he must participate in every chapter. His low con is another thorn in his side, because unlike Hector (who wields the heavy Armads with little drawbacks) Eliwood can't wield the Durandal without taking a massive speed penalty. Utilize his great and fast support with Hector to bolster his otherwise average stats. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game five times. Base stats |Paladin |Anima |20 |48 |25 |20 |22 |14 |24 |15 |11 |8 |Sword - A Lance - S Axe - C |Silver Lance Silver Sword Possible Endings ; Eliwood and Fiora : Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy who will become a great hero. ; Eliwood and Lyn : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Eliwood and Ninian : Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. Trivia *When Eliwood is a Lord, he holds his sword in his right hand. When he promotes into a Knight Lord, however, he holds swords and lances in his left hand. *According to a support conversation between Marcus and Lilina in Fūin no Tsurugi, Eliwood once disappeared for three days from Pherae and returned with a flower from the "snowy highlands." He presented this flower to his unnamed wife when he returned. Etymology Eliwood's name possibly comes from the Germanic name elements "elf" and 'wood,' meaning 'wood of elves,' which might be a reference to Avalon, the legendary island where King Arthur supposedly went to be healed after his last battle. Alternatively, the name 'Elwood' means 'elder tree forest' in Old English. Gallery File:Eliwoodp.gif|Eliwood in FE7 File:Eliwood.png|A portrait of Eliwood talking to the Tactician File:Eliwood2-portFE7.png File:Eliwood3-portFE7.png File:FE7Eliwood2.png|Eliwood at the end of FE7 File:Eliwoodp6.gif|Eliwood in FE6 File:Eliwood & Ninian Ending.PNG File:End Eliwood and Fiora.png File:End Eliwood and Hector.png File:End Eliwood and Lyn.png File:Ending Eliwood.PNG File:Florina Arrows 2.png Eliwood lord sword normal.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Lord eliwood_lord_sword.gif|Eliwood performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Lord eliwood_knightlord_durandal.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord wielding the Durandal Eliwood knightlord durandal critical.gif|Eliwood performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord with the Durandal Eliwood knightlord lance.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord with a Lance EliwoodManga.jpg|Eliwood's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Allies